


Camaraderie

by Marichatfurlife



Series: Drabbles I Will Probably Never Continue [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Marichat, all this because I'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: I was sleep deprived when I wrote this, and was craving some Marichat fluff so... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Crossposted on Tumblr!





	Camaraderie

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleep deprived when I wrote this, and was craving some Marichat fluff so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Crossposted on Tumblr!

When Marinette had told Chat that she had a surprise for him, this certainly wasn’t what he had expected.

“So? What do you think?” Marinette asked as she turned and spread her arms out to give him a better look. “I finished it yesterday before you came over.” She glanced at him, a proud grin pulling at her lips. “Do you like it?” It was a black hoodie, green paw prints making their way up the sleeves and cat ears on top of the hoodie. In the middle was the word, “Mewraculous” in cursive green.

“Like it?” Chat repeated, shooting her a grin of his own. “I love it!” He pounced on her, a yelp tearing itself out of her throat in surprise as they fell. He landed splayed out on top of her, nuzzling her neck in delight. “It’s amazing-  _you’re_ amazing.”

Marinette laughed, breathless, burying her hand in his hair as the purring started up. “I’m glad you like it, but just wait until you see the onesie.”

He peered up at her, his purr growing louder. “You made a onesie?” His catlike eyes sparkled, and knowing that she was the one to make it appear made her heart warm.

“Of course I did.” She replied, watching as a light blush painted his cheeks under his mask. “How could I not? You  _are_  my number one hero, after all.”

He blinked once. “I am?” He asked in wonder.

“You are.” She said firmly.

Twice. “Oh.”

“What, you think I’d let  _anyone_  inside my room?”

“Well,  _no_ , I just-” He hesitated, brows furrowing as his purring gradually ceased.

 _Oh_. Her Kitty was insecure.

Well, that won’t do.

“Hey.” She said softly, sitting up from their sprawled out position on the floor. She grabbed his chin gently, stroking his cheek as her eyes caught his. “You’ll  _always_  be my number one, no matter what.” She smiled. “You’ll always be my knight in shining leather.”

He laughed and hid his face in her neck. “I’m ridiculous. I don’t know how you put up with me.”

“You  _are_  ridiculous.” Marinette agreed with a hum. “But I love you all the same.” He mumbled something into her throat, hair tickling her chin. “What was that?”

He moved his head, laying it on her shoulder. “I love you too.” He muttered, tail wrapping itself on her ankle. She could see his blush getting darker, and lit up with glee.

“Aww,” She cooed. “Is the poor kitty getting embarrassed?”

“Shut  _up_.” Chat whined, his ears flattening on his head.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Marinette continued. “You can dish out, but you can’t take?” A high pitched whine came out. “Okay, okay.” She laughed. “I’ll stop.”

“ _Thank you_.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, relishing in the comfortable companionship.

“But just so you know, the next time you come over, I’ll be wearing the onesie. 

” _Mari!_ “

She laughed, pressing her lips to his cheek as he spluttered.


End file.
